Cather?
by xXKyXx
Summary: When Levi, Cath, and Reagen come back for a second semester, you'll never believe what happens
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Cath looked around the room for her light blue cardigan. She was wearing a T-Shirt from the "Fault in Our Stars" . Cath was digging through drawers to find this and she hadn't yet gone through her closet. Her and Levi had finished reading the new Simon Snow novel. Levi was trying to pick out a novel for them to read.

Cath went out to see if Reagan was back yet, so she could help her look. But when she went out she found Levi, like always, sitting outside the door.

" Cather!" he said with a smile on his face. " I thought you were with Reagan."

Now that Cath thought about it Reagan had gone to pick up her boyfriend almost an hour ago. " Do you know where she is?" Cath Said. " She went to go pick up one of her boyfriends an hour ago"

Levi got up and Cath opened the door. Levi had not yet seen the dorm after Reagan and Cath got all the furniture together and placed. He came in and sat on her bed. He picked up the pillow with a Simon Snow pillow case.

" I dont know where she went, they might have gone out for a drink or something" he said. " And I'm jealous. " he said, holding up the Simon Snow pillow.

Cath giggles and opened up the closet, motioning Levi to come over. Levi recognizes her attempt. He gets off the bed, putting his arms on the bed so he can lift himself up. He walks over to the closet and looks past all the Simon Snow clothes and her "remarkable" attempt to clean up the pile of clothes at the bottom to see the Simon Snow life size cut-out.

" I think your cheating on me" he says.

" Am not!" Cath says giggling

" I'll look away whenever you wanna kiss him" He says, smiling from ear to ear. He turns around looking the other direction, to then look back at Cath's chin on his shoulder. He kisses Cath.

Cath kisses him back, with passion. This was the first time in a while that they had ever kissed like this. Cath counted to three in her head and, bam, of course Reagan basically kicks the door down. Cath starts to pull away, but Levi holds the back of her head.

" I dont care" he says, and gets back to kissing her.

" Holy shit, sorry if I disrupted." Reagan says and walks out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi and Cath were walking out of the dorm. They were going to a garden off campus.

As Cath walks over to the elevator, Levi puts his hand on the small of her back. When they get down to the floor where you can have access to the parking lot Levi started walking up to a vending machine. He puts a five in and gets two waters and three sierra mists.

Just as Cath starts walking to the sidewalk, Levi goes toward his truck. He opens the passenger side door and brings out a basket. He twitches his head from side to side, looking to make sure Cath wasn't looking. Cath was already walking whimsically down the path. He turns to see if anyone else was looking. He felt as if he was being watched. Not by Cath. Looking up towards the fields, maybe the football players were out. Nope. He looks out toward Reagan and Cath's dorm. Nope. No-one that Levi could see. He trembled and clutched the basket, squeezing the handle, opening it to make sure every thing was in there.

He quickly strides toward Cath, who was already at the road. He walks over and makes a nervous smile that Cath doesn't recognize. He quickly jolts his head around in a panicky way, again that Cath doesn't recognize.

* * *

Levi opened the long rusty gate. Cath thinks twice before going in. They both walk into an almost whimsical- fairyland scenery. Wonderful red, green, yellow, purple, pink, blue, and white flowers spread along the cobblestone path. The willow tree in the background was pretty amazing, at least that's what Cath thought. Levi giggled, Cath thought, as he saw how big Caths eye's got.

Cath walked toward the Willow. It had a white bench swing. Levi sat down and motioned Cath to come sit down. Cath notices his attempt and sits down beside him.

Levi looks around. " What are you looking for?" Cath asks Levi, looking in the direction he is looking toward.

" Just making sure you didnt bring Simon with you." he giggled.

Cath smirks at him and lightly kisses his cheek, claiming her spot on his lap.


	3. Chapter 3

After Cath and Levi are done with their picnic they drive home for the day. Cath looks out the window at all the other things she hasn't seen yet and realizes there is yet more to discover.

"Have you been to all these places" Cath says to Levi as he stops at a red light. She points to all the places that say "Must See" or "Worth the Visit" on a sign in the front.

"Why?" Levi says as the light turns green and they take off again. "They have the signs for customer appeal. There not any different from all the other places around town so your not missing out you'll be just fine without going there."

Cath takes a moment to consider it. But she realizes that she's only been to about 3 public places around town. She remembers Starbucks, where she went to meet Levi, that bar, where she went to pick up Wren while she was drunk and hanging with Jandro, and the campus, where she is almost every day.

"Well is that cute little coffee shop over there the same as Starbucks?" she asks Levi, hoping not to sound too mean.

"No, but you have a point and I have a point too. It's not like every place is the same, but you don't have to visit every place around town to get the feel for it." Levi says, paying attention to the road. "But I dont think you get what I'm saying you don't have to go to every place to decide you like one place more. there are a few regulars at Starbucks that haven't even been to that cute little coffee shop on the corner."

They pull into the campus, but their not aloud in until they show their Student ID's to about 5 police guards on their way to the parking lot. The place is decorated with Crime Scene tape and everyone gets suspicious. Cath and Levi jump out of the truck and runs up to the body in front of the sidewalk. Wren is sitting by the body wailing her eyes out, with Reagen beside her patting her back with teary eyes, for that reason Cath doesn't know. They realize that the body is Jandro with some bullet wounds in the front of his chest.

Cath wonders why Reagan was teary-eyed so she pulls her aside away from everything else hoping not to draw any attention. " What is _this_ about" Cath says pointing to Reagans teary eyes.

"What?" Reagan says hoping to draw the attention away from herself.

"Don't you _what_ me, whats going on with you?" Cath says her arms crossed looking for an answer she might not get.

"Why is it any of _your_ business?" Reagan says defensively"If I wanted to tell you something I would've already."

Cath takes this into consideration, but just stares blankly back. "Fine. Just don't come running to me for advise, I know what it's like loosing someone you love you know." she says remembering loosing her mom and not being able to forgive her.

"CATH!" Levi yells from where a crowd has emerged around Jandro's body.

Cath runs over to see they are going to pick up Jandro's body. She runs over to one of the police guards watching Jandro being picked up.

"Why are you guys taking him away, aren't you guys gonna look for the murder investigate the scene a little?" Wren says from behind Cath.

"No"he says, a blank look on his face, like nothing happened.

"WHY?"Wren says demanding an answer.

The guy nods to one of the guys holding up the gurney and says " Rick set him down"

The guy-Rick apparently- sets Jandro down and Wren and Cath walk over. Cath looks over at Jando examines him and looks in his hand. In it is a pistol, with blood on it, like the hands were bleeding, but Jandro has no marks on his hand that would even lead to a sting, let alone bleeding. Cath knows Jandro was looks at her in surprise.

"He killed himself."


	4. Chapter 4

Cath walks home with Wren. Wren cyring as they pass the many people talking about the death. But Cath, showing no emotion, is determined to find out what is going on with Reagan. She's also determined on finding out if Jandro actually killed himself.

When they both get to their seperate dorms, Cath gets a call. She picks up her vibrating phona and answers it.

"Cather?" the caller says

"Yes, Levi?" Cath speaks into the phone.

"I need you to come to the front campus building." He says. "Meet me outside."

"Wh-" Levi hangs up... leaving Cath in suspense. She infers that Reagan is at work, so she leaves her a note saying about how she went to go meet Levi, and that she should be back soon.

"Hey" Levi says as Cath walks up by the sidewalk.

Leve hugs Cath and they head inside. This is the building where everyone goes to hang out. It's decorated outside for Christmas. The flowers are slowly starting to decay. It's stupid, they plant the flowers at the end of summer, when the winds start coming in, and it gets cold. And in a month, they start to go away.

She sits on a cushioned couch, across from Levi who is sitting on the chair infront of her. Levi looks at her.. to a point where it makes her feel awkward.

"I don't think Jandro killed himself"

Cath shakes her head, she agrees.


End file.
